


Iridescent: Meeting on the crossroads

by vyasgargi



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Business AU, College AU, F/M, GTOP, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyasgargi/pseuds/vyasgargi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BTS X EXO X BIGBANG Crossover story! Jimin is a university student who works in a coffee shop, where he meets aspiring musicians Suga and Kyungsoo; Jungkook and Taehyung (V) are best friends in high school, but can this friendship last the test of time? Baekhyun is Taehyung's older brother, he is struggling with a broken heart, and a dangerous man threatening to destroy his family; Jiyong just can't ignore the blue-haired Seunghyun with a sparkling smile anymore; Kai seems to be hiding a big secret; and Hoseok needs to hold his family and sanity together...</p><p>This story is about how their paths cross each other's and their lives take unexpected turns. Mystery, romance, drama, adventure...this story has it all. </p><p>If you like my story, please comment/subscribe! I am a new writer and your support would mean the world to me. Thank you so much! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Foreword**

_His smile was brighter than the lights that threatened to blind him. His eyes burned with exhaustion and the stage lights were too harsh. He turned away before his fans could see tears trickle down his face. He was too tired..._

_Cheers echoed around, loud enough so he couldn't hear himself sobbing. This was too much... The lights finally went out, and warm, welcome darkness enveloped his shaking body._

Two young fan girls couldn't stop talking about the performance. The one wearing a bright red shirt with Kai's face on the front exclaimed, "Wasn't oppa amazing? His dance at the end was so beautiful, it was so emotional! It seemed like he was actually feeling all that sadness, that he was actually crying..."

Her friend sighed and pulled her thick blonde hair into a ponytail. "I really can't believe how someone can express emotions so well through dance. He is brilliant!"

They didn't pay attention to the car passing by them, or to the dark shadow at the window gazing out mindlessly with heavy sorrow and guilt in his red, tired eyes.

.........................................................................

"Stop! You're so silly!" The little girl tried to hide behind the couch to escape her brother's tickles.

"I know you ate all the candy!" Hoseok laughed as his much longer arms curled around his tiny sister's waist and lifted her up. He twirled her around and she squealed happily as her pigtails swung around her chubby, happy face.

"I'm going to let you go this time, but promise to not do this again, yeah? Don't want you getting sick!" Hoseok kissed Mia lightly on her forehead and slowly set her back on her feet.

"Could we buy some candy though? Not for me, for Ma?" Mia asked, her big eyes pleading innocently.

Hoseok's face hardened. He looked away for a few moments and then turned around to face his little sister. He got down on his knees so he could be on the same level as her.

"Definitely." He answered softly to an extremely delighted Mia.

..................................................

Jiyong took a deep breath and walked into the room. He avoided making eye contact with anyone, especially the guy with bright blue hair laughing loudly in the corner with a few giggling girls fawning by his side. 

"So annoying..." He muttered to himself. He couldn't understand why they needed to be so loud on a Monday morning. And those girls needed to stop squealing every time that Seunghyun uttered a word. What was so special about him anyway? That unnatural blue hair? How does he not get in trouble for it anyway? This was a school, not a fashion parade. Jiyong huffed and sat at his desk, trying not to think of how he was going to be forever alone because Mr blue hair was going to get all the girls. Anyways, he didn't have time for a girlfriend. He had better things to do, like prove to his arrogant, higheaded step father that he was wrong when he said Jiyong would end up just like his alcoholic biological father. He still remembered that day vividly...

_"I don't want more kids Vincent..." Jiyong's mother said slowly, she didn't want to make her husband angry about the same thing again._

_"What about our family Jude?"_

_"We have Jiyong, don't we?"_

_"No, YOU have Jiyong. He's yours, not ours Jude...what about our child?"_

_"Vincent, I married you believing you'd treat Jiyong like your own son, but what is this that I'm hearing? I can't believe this..." Jude broke into tears. Vincent rubbed his eyes and tried to calm himself, but the anger had been buried in him for way too long._

_"Jude, listen to me. I love you, and I will provide Jiyong with everything he needs just so you're happy. But I can't pretend to love HIM. I don't want to lie anymore...every time I see his face, I see his alcoholic father's drunk, abusive face, and I CANNOT forget how much pain that caused you....I can't love that monster's son...Jude, Jiyong reminds me too much of him, what if he ends up like him too?? It isn't really Jiyong's fault either, but he grew up with that maniac, I wouldn't be surprised if he retained some of his father's habits..."_

_"Vincent! How dare you??!! Do you hear yourself? Saying such things about a child? MY child?? Vincent, this is unbelievable! I will never have a child with you...I already made a mistake by letting Jiyong grow up with my abusive ex husband, I won't repeat the mistake by having another kid grow up with an arrogant, asshole of a father like you!"_

_"Jude! How dare you speak like that to me? And to defend that maniac's useless son? Alright, do what you want, but don't come running back to me when he ends up just like his dead father!"_

Jiyong swiped the back of his hand over his moist eyes. His mother had been unlucky in love, he would never waste his life on it. He was going to spend the rest of his life proving everyone wrong and giving his mother the happiness she deserved.

..........................................

"Taehyung!" Baekhyun ran towards the bed where his brother lay, silent and covered in bandages. Tears gushed down his face, dripping onto the bedcovers.

How could this happen...how could someone so happy and lively and playful one minute be deathly quiet the next? Baekhyun brushed Taehyung's light brown hair away from his forehead and sighed sadly. He had promised father that he would take care of his little brother, and he had failed. His eyes begged for Taehyung to open his, but to no avail.

"Taehyung..." He whispered, his voice drifting away into the still night air. The next few minutes were as silent as Taehyung and the only sounds were the dripping liquid of the IV plugged into Taehyung's pale veins. The door opened, breaking the silence into as many pieces as Baekhyun's sorrowful heart. Jungkook, Taehyung's best friend, rushed in, his face grim.

"Hyung, how..." Jungkook's voice trailed away. The silence resumed.

..............................................

"I can't do this anymore..."  
"You cheated on me."  
"Jimin, please let it go."  
"Why would you cheat?"  
"I need to go now..."  
"Answer me first. If you couldn't love me, at least you shouldn't have cheated?"  
"Bye, Jimin."  
...........................  
  
Suga lit another cigarette. he watched the smoke wisp into the cold night air. Kyungsoo looked distractedly at a young man crouching alone at the pavement. He seemed to be gazing at a girl's photograph.   
"She isn't worth it." Kyungsoo called out, and the guy turned around to look at him. Suga sighed. As usual, Kyungsoo was providing the world with his realistic, harsh advice. And he was usually right. The guy glared at Kyungsoo.  
"Not worth it? Do you have any idea how much work I put into this relationship?"  
Kyungsoo chuckled and called the guy over. The guy hesitated, but then walked over anyway. His bangs swept over his dark, warm eyes. Suga nodded at him.  
"I'm Jimin." he said softly. Suga and Kyungsoo replied with their own names, and then Kyungsoo said, "It doesn't make sense you'd waste more time on this mourning nonsense when you've already wasted way too much time on the relationship."  
Jimin didn't say anything. He knew Kyungsoo had a point.  
"It's not easy..." he whispered.  
Suga rubbed the cigarette stub into the dirt.   
"Extinguish it," he said to Jimin, "just like that. How many times do you want to get burned before you stop?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A week ago_

Baekhyun rubbed sunscreen onto his back. It was way too hot, and he was expecting a bad sunburn on the spot that his hands couldn't reach. His eyes trailed over the kids playing in the pool, splashing water onto each other and jumping off the diving board, screaming away. He sighed. He was grateful for this job as a lifeguard, but it reminded him way too much of previous summers with his father and Taehyung. They would go fishing and swimming, and they would roast the fish afterwards over a campfire, and their father would bring spices that they would put on the perfectly roasted fish before enjoying the delicious goodness. They would make the silliest jokes and laugh and share their dreams, insecurities, fears....and their father would tell them one thing, "No matter what happens, remember these moments and know there is always happiness to be found, if you just go looking for it." Baekhyun tried to remember that when he was having a hard day. He promised himself and Taehyung happiness. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a loud screech and then a splash. A girl in her teens had slipped and fallen into the pool and was splashing frantically. Baekhyun threw aside his towel and jumped in. He made his way to her in less than ten seconds, and holding her firmly by the waist, he pulled her to the edge of the pool and hauled her to the side. She had gone pale with fear and her eyes were shut tight. Baekhyun gently shook her shoulders until she opened her eyes. The bright sun made her squint at Baekhyun's concerned face.

"You okay?"

The girl nodded slowly. She began to blush furiously and sat up quickly.

"Thank you for helping me..." she whispered softly, avoiding Baekhyun's eyes.

He smiled at her. "Of course."

Just then he heard a gruff voice, "Kelly!"

The girl turned around and gave a tall, well-built man a weak smile. He had a thick tuft of silver hair over a wide forehead. His eyes were as gray as his hair and he seemed to be glaring at Baekhyun.

"What are you doing, talking to that criminal's brat?" he demanded, as he marched over to Kelly and pulled her roughly up to her feet.

"Be careful," Baekhyun said, as he got up too. "She almost drowned a minute ago."

"Don't tell me what to do," the man replied, and then turning to Kelly he said, "I hope he didn't bother you?"

"He helped me dad," Kelly said quietly, her cheeks going redder with embarassment. "Let's go now..."

The man however didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave. "How's that father of yours doing?" he asked Baekhyun, his eyes glittering with malice.

Baekhyun swallowed. He was already trying his best to not lose his temper- he couldn't afford to lose this job. But this man was testing him too much...

"I haven't heard from him in a while."

The man smiled. "Hmm, they are pretty strict with how much outside access they allow to drug dealers in prison...makes sense."

Baekhyun clenched his teeth. "Well I hope Kelly is feeling better now, I hope you both have a good day." He turned around and began to walk away, but stopped in his tracks as the man called out his name.

"Baekhyun," he said loudly, "don't be offended, I just wanted to make sure you're fine, you know, since you are  _kind of_  like my son, even though your mother and I aren't married or anything, but she is my mistress so...I just thought I'd make sure her sons were doing okay." Chuckling, he started walking away, but then he yelled in surprise as Baekhyun's arms grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the water. Kelly screamed and Baekhyun ignored her as he picked up his stuff and walked away from what he was sure was his last day at this job.

.......................................................................................................................................

_A week later_

Jungkook and Baekhyun sat at the table next to the window. They were at Taehyung's favorite cafe, but he wasn't there. Instead, he was at the hospital, covered with bruises and bandages. Jungkook pushed a mug of coffee towards Baekhyun who was gazing out the window at the rain.

"Hyung, your coffee is getting cold." Jungkook said softly.

Baekhyun turned and stared at his reflection in the dark liquid. He liked his coffee black and Taehyung couldn't understand why his hyung would avoid sugar, syrup, whipped cream, caramel, and all the other amazing things you could add to your coffee to transform it into a dessert. Baekhyun pushed thoughts of Taehyung away from his mind. His attention went back to glaring at his reflection that showed his tired eyes, prominent dark circles, and angry frown. He looked up at Jungkook. 

"I know it was him. Who else would do this? Taehyung wouldn't hurt a fly. I can't think of anyone who'd hate him."

Jungkook sighed. He knew about Mr Callahan, the man Baekhyun and Taehyung's mother Ella left their father Nail for. Nail was in prison for false allegations of drug dealing and Baekhyun was convinced Mr Callahan was behind these accusations. Last week, Baekhyun and Mr Callahan had a terrible conversation that ended with Baekhyun pushing the man into the pool. No wonder, Baekhyun was jobless and pissed. And now he believed that Mr Callahan tried to hurt Taehyung to get vengeance.

"Hyung, I think that is a huge accusation. Of course, Mr Callahan might be really angry about you pushing him into the pool, but he would try to hurt you and not Taehyung, right? And even then no one would go that far. He just got his clothes wet. But Taehyung is seriously injured. Doesn't really match up..."

"You're too optimistic Jungkook," Baekhyun hissed, "I know that man. He can go to any extent to prove his dominance. It might be just "clothes getting wet" for you, but to him, it was a huge insult, especially from the son of a man he hates. He knows Taehyung is my weakness. No wonder he used him to get through to me!"

Jungkook didn't reply. He sipped his coffee, thinking hard. Could someone really do something so vicious? Didn't Mr Callahan think of how Ella would react if she found out he had hurt her son like that? He looked at Baekhyun who was back to staring out the window. He felt really bad for him, he had way too many responsibilities at such a young age. He had to now worry about not only Taehyung, but he also had to find a new job. Jungkook cleared his throat and Baekhyun turned to look at him.

"Hyung, you should go look for jobs. I can stay with Taehyung until you get back."

"You have school, don't worry about it..."

"No hyung, you'll need to buy medicine for Taehyung, and school fees are due next month. You need to find a job."

Baekhyun sighed. "This is too big of a favor dongsaeng..."

Jungkook leaned forward and said, "Hyung, Taehyung's my best friend. It's not a favor, it's my duty. And I promise you, I'm always here for you both. We'll definitely get to the bottom of this matter and find out who dared to hurt Taehyung like that!"

Baekhyun nodded. He wouldn't rest until he got revenge for his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin pushed through pouring rain and a large crowd of teenage girls on his way to work. He wondered why so many of them were there at the same time. Maybe a huge sale? He jogged into the cafe and quickly put on his apron and cap. This was just in time, because his boss James had turned the corner and was now marching towards him.

"Good thing you're here. Some famous dancer dude is going to be promoting his tour at the mall today, and I am hoping we can do good business. Stock on the syrups and ice," James grinned at the growing crowd of giggling girls outside, "we'll need to make a lot of sugary, frozen stuff today."

Jimin nodded. He was about to get to work when a customer came up to the counter.

"How can I help you?" Jimin asked, his gaze meeting a pair of intense, black eyes.

"I'll have two blacks please, two creamers for the first one. No sugar."

Jimin jotted down the order. "And the name for the order?"

"Jungkook."

Jimin nodded and started on the drinks, but for some reason he kept looking at the table Jungkook had walked to. There was one other guy at the table but Jimin couldn't see him. However, he looked familiar.  _Very familiar..._ And for some reason Jimin felt that he didn't  _want_ to remember who he was. The guy didn't turn around, but Jungkook did, and he caught Jimin looking his way. Embarrassed, Jimin turned away. But he couldn't stop thinking about why the other guy seemed so familiar. Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him...?

................................................................................................

_Four hours later_

Jimin never wanted to see any sort of frappe or smoothie or milkshake in his life again. He had lost count of how many he had prepared that afternoon, and he almost cried of happiness when the gates for the performance opened. The girls had rushed to get good seats, and Jimin could finally take a break. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly, but his attention was brought back to the counter- he saw someone there from the corner of his eye.

 _Dammit,_ he thought, as he dragged his feet to the counter.

Slapping on a fake smile and a fake happy voice, Jimin asked the young man, "What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have a strawberry lemonade please."

Jimin sighed. At least it wasn't a smoothie.

"And the name for the order?"

"Kai."

Jimin scrawled the name on the cup and then looked up at the customer for payment. 

His eyes met an extremely well-sculpted, unblemished face, a brilliant smile, and warm, brown eyes. Kai held out a credit card. 

"Do you take cards?" he asked quietly, his sympathetic eyes taking in Jimin's tired face and stained apron.

Jimin nodded. He swiped the card and handed it back to Kai.

"Are you here to see the dancer too?" Jimin asked, as he began to prepare the lemonade for Kai, who looked very amused.

Jimin raised his left eyebrow questioningly.

Kai smiled. "I  _am_  the dancer."

.......................................................................................................

After Kai left, the business was quiet. Jimin didn't feel too tired by the time he was packing up to leave for the day. He pulled on his hoodie and threw his backpack over his shoulder. He didn't realize that his coworker Jackie was right behind him and he ended up slamming his bag on her face. She punched him in the shoulder and he staggered forward, laughing.

"Damn Jackie, why were you standing so close?" Jimin asked as he handed her a bottle of chilled water.

Jackie scowled and put the bottle against her throbbing nose.

"You see, since I'm in one-sided love with you, all I can do is stare. It can get creepy, I get it, but assault? Wow Jimin."

Jimin laughed. Jackie was crazy and sarcastic and extremely lovable. He rubbed her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. She was super tiny too. That's why it was even more funny when she lost her temper- something that happened quite a lot.

"I'm sorry," Jimin said, "It's been a long day and I was in a hurry to get away so I wasn't paying attention..." His voice trailed away as the bell over the door rang and two new customers came in.

"You already moved on from the other girl, huh? Guess our pep talk worked!" Chuckling, Suga gave Jimin a high five. He nodded at Jackie who just tilted her head to the side and said, "If you're done making up stuff, may I take your order?"

Suga laughed even louder. Kyungsoo came to the front of the order station and smirked at Jackie.

"In a good mood as usual, I see."

Jackie sighed and turned back to Suga. "Can I help you?"

Suga leaned forward, his elbows on the counter. His eyes sparkled merrily at Jackie's stormy ones.

"I'll take an americano. No room."

Jackie nodded and went to the back to prepare the drink. Jimin looked from Suga to Kyungsoo.

"You guys remembered," he said softly, shuffling his feet.

"Of course we remembered," Kyungsoo replied and put his arm around Jimin's shoulders. "You had what, like ten of our beers? Definitely in friend category."

"Ten?!" Jimin sputtered, but Suga shook his head, grinning.

"It's cool man, you hardly drank anything. You were too busy self-pitying. But yeah, we did talk a whole lot, and we remembered you said you worked here, so we thought we'd check up on you."

Jimin ran his hand through his hair. "That's really nice of you..."

Kyungsoo piped in, waving his hand in front of him. "No emotions please, they make me uncomfortable." He grinned at Jimin, before continuing, "Have you had dinner yet? Let's get something to eat. Hyung's treat."

Suga chuckled and lightly kicked Kyungsoo's ankle. "Hyung's treeeeeeeeeat," he repeated in a chipmunk voice, while Kyungsoo just ignored his teasing as he helped Jimin pack some textbooks. Suga walked over to his now ready americano, and tried to catch Jackie's eye but she was aggressively cleaning smoothie glasses.

"Thank you!" Suga said loudly, but Jackie didn't look up. She pushed her messy hair strands behind her ear and continued washing the dishes, pointedly ignoring the three boys.

"See you later," Kyungsoo said, before sauntering out the restaurant.

"Yeah, see ya Jackie!" Jimin called out, before turning to Kyungsoo. "How do you know her?"

"Patience dongsaeng, I'll tell you over dinner."

Suga just grinned at Jackie before following the two boys into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie pressed her fingers to her forehead- her headache was getting worse. She leaned forward so her forehead was on her knees. Two more minutes before the bus was here...she couldn't wait to be home and take a long, warm shower and try her new body wash. It was this all-natural strawberry kind she had bought the other day, and it was bit on the pricey side, but it was worth it. She loved all things strawberry- she laughed bitterly to herself as she thought of the only guy she had ever truly liked... he had light, strawberry colored hair, she remembered telling him about her love of strawberries, and him laughing, his arms softly holding her waist and pulling her closer as he kissed the tip of her nose. Jackie was lost in her memories when a voice brought her back to the smelly and dark bus stand. She sighed and looked up and quickly wished she hadn't. The hair was blonde now. The crinkles at the side of his always smiling lips had been replaced with a frown. But the eyes, they were the same. Dark and warm, almost liquid, like they could see through you, through your pain, through your pretense...

"Another headache? How many times have I told you to see the doctor about them?"

Kai pressed an aspirin pill into Jackie's hand and handed her a bottle of water.

Jackie stood up, pulled his hand and stuffed the pill back into it. 

"Don't touch me again. Ever."

And then she walked away, forgetting about the bus just so she could forget about the boy who watched her walk away, his once warm eyes now as cold as the night.

None of them paid attention to Jimin who stood in the alley, confusion written all over his face.

Kyungsoo walked out the back of the cafe and locked the door.

"Dude, who forgets their phone these days? Good thing you had a spare key to the cafe..." He stopped talking when he saw Jimin's face.

"What's up?" he asked, following Jimin's gaze but all he saw was a guy get on the bus and the bus pull away.

Jimin turned to Kyungsoo. "You said Jackie was your mother's boyfriend's sister? That's how you know her?"

Kyungsoo nodded. "There was no other way I'd talk to her, she's too scary!" He laughed. "But why are you asking about that?"

Jimin leaned against the door and said, "I saw her get mad at the dancer dude from today, I don't know how she'd know him, she always complained about not knowing anyone famous... Do  _you_  know him? The famous dancer who was perfroming at the mall today?"

"You mean Kai? Suga and I figured it would be really busy at the cafe today because of his performance, that's why we visited you later in the evening. Yea, I know of him, I've never seen him perform but I've heard good things about him."

"Hmm, I wonder what happened between him and Jackie...."

"Jimin, Jackie is usually angry at someone, it's nothing to be worried about." Kyungsoo chuckled and ruffled Jimin's hair.

Jimin smiled at his new friend. "I hope it is something meaningless like that. I don't want her to be in trouble and not be able to help her, you know?"

Kyungsoo grinned and leaned forward till their noses were almost touching. "We were only teasing you this evening...but don't tell me you actually like Jackie?"

Jimin pushed a laughing Kyungsoo away and replied, "Hyung, or I could just be a nice person. Not sure you'd understand that but..."

He jumped back as Kyungsoo tried to tickle him. Jimin was very ticklish and unfortunately it had been revealed during dinner...

 

_"Suga, are you okay?" Kyungsoo pushed a glass of water towards a drunk Suga who was now crying at the table._

_"I hope he is..." Jimin sounded uncertain._

_Suga gulped down the water and sniffed. And sniffed again. After his third sniff, he said, "I just want everyone to love each other, you know? I just want everyone to be happy and feel loved and, and, and..." And he was crying again._

_"Oh dear," Kyungsoo muttered, "I forgot to tell you Jimin, Suga's the emotional drunk. I keep telling him he should express more emotions when he's sober so we don't have to deal with this when he's drunk, you know? But nope, meet Mr Min, who is a robot in day-to-day life, but a waterworks display after alcohol consumption."_

_Suga was now talking to the table. "Table, do you miss your Mom? I miss mine too! Do you have siblings?"_

_Jimin didn't want to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He buried his face in his lap. Kyungsoo kicked him under the table, but it was too late. Suga was now making his way over to Jimin._

_"What are you so happy about? I am so happy that you are happy! I wish more people can be happy like you!"_

_Jimin was slightly tipsy too, so he couldn't get away fast enough. Suga bear-hugged him until he was choking- not because Suga was holding him too tightly...but because it tickled. A LOT. Now it was Kyungsoo who was laughing like a maniac as Suga tried to smother Jimin with his hugs while asking him the secret of happiness so he could help this "dark, depressed world", while Jimin was almost dying due to the tickling..._

 

"Hyung, don't! I think I have been tickled long enough for my lifetime today!" Jimin held Kyungsoo's hands as they tried to reach him.

"Ah Jimin, I remember. Okay then. No tickling. What about a hug?"

Jimin decided it would be in his best interest to ignore the question and walk away, and Kyungsoo followed, laughing loudly, his voice echoing in the moonlit alley.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiyong grabbed his lunch tray and walked to the single bench behind the cafetaria. It was his favorite place in the school; he could avoid the crowds and enjoy the sunshine. He sighed as he grabbed the juice box and lay down on seat. His eyes took in the doodled scratches from over the years on the old wood and the blue, wispy sky above him. His respite was short-lived because he heard a voice that always got on his nerves, accompanied by the sound of a girl sobbing. 

"I don't understand why you are so upset. You don't even know him..."  
"Seunghyun, you don't understand! I think it was Dad..."  
"Kelly, Dad has better things to do than attack teenage boys. You are just being paranoid."  
"No I am not! I told you, his brother Baekhyun pushed Dad in the water! And Dad talked about a mistress! What if mom found out?"  
Jiyong heard Seunghyun sigh.  
"Kelly, I can talk to Dad if you want."  
"No you can't! He'll be so mad!"  
"Jesus, Kelly, what do you want me to do then?"  
"I think we should give Baekhyun some money for Taehyung's treatment."  
"What?! What the hell Kelly, we can't just give random people money!"  
"Seunghyun! Taehyung isn't random! I...I..." Kelly's voice faltered away.  
"...Damn Kelly, do you like this boy?"  
"No! I just happen to be a decent person and I want to help people our evil father hurts because of his pride!"  
"Kelly, he is our dad." Seunghyun said quietly.

Jiyong held his breath in the silence that followed. A few seconds later, he heard another sob and the sound of heels on brick as Kelly ran away. He heard Seunghyun sigh again, and his eyes met blue hair brighter than the sky as Seunghyun turned the corner. His brilliant, dark eyes squinted at Jiyong sprawled on the bench with his mini-raspberry juice box. He sauntered over and sat across from Jiyong, a mischievous grin lighting up his face.

"Long time no see, J. Cute juice box by the way."  
Jiyong sat up, his cheeks burning. Did Seunghyun realize that Jiyong heard everything him and Kelly were talking about? It was not like he understood much anyway. All he did was confirm the rumors that Seunghyun's dad was a massive asshat.  
Seunghyun studied Jiyong while Jiyong just avoided his eyes.  
"You seem uncomfortable."  
"You can't blame me. We don't really talk Seunghyun."  
"Doesn't mean we can't start."  
Jiyong finally raised his warm hazel eyes to meet Seunghyun's stormy, black ones. For some goddamn reason his cheeks burned even more furiously.  
"What is it J? Questions about the fighting match from a little while ago?"  
"I didn't pay much attention.." Jiyong stammered, but he did not look away.  
Seunghyun sighed and tossed one of Jiyong's french fries into his mouth. "It's nothing, Kelly just wants me to pay for her injured boyfriend's treatment."  
"Why don't you?"  
"Why don't I? Maybe because I am poor and I don't know the kid?"  
Jiyong couldn't help but laugh out loud. Seunghyun's grin was replaced by a confused frown. "What's so funny J?"  
"It's Jiyong. And it's funny that you call yourself poor. That's the biggest understatement of the century, don't you think?"  
Seunghyun leaned forward until his face was mere inches from Jiyong's. Jiyong flinched but didn't move away. Seunghyun's eyes were too arresting, it was too hard to look away...  
"My dad is rich Jiyong. And most probably so is the mistress he spends all his day with. But his family..." He laughed. "No. My mother and my sister and I... we aren't the most well-off people out there."   
Jiyong flushed and looked away. Why was Seunghyun telling him all this private stuff? Seunghyun seemed to sense Jiyong's discomfort too, and slowly leaned back. There was just silence now, broken only by the birds chirping and the distant sound of children playing on the school grounds.

Seunghyun was the one who decided to break the ice. "What are your weekend plans J?"  
Jiyong looked back at Seunghyun. Why did he care...  
"Nothing really. Why do you ask?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come see me perform."  
Jiyong went red again, probably for the thousandth time that day.  
"Why?"  
Seunghyun laughed that deep, hearty chuckle of his. Jiyong wanted to punch him because of how cute he looked when he laughed. WAIT, DID HE JUST THINK SEUNGHYUN WAS CUTE? Those stupid giggling girls were getting to him, now he was also getting infected by the Seunghyun Fan Disease.  
"Why? Because I would like if you came, J, that's why!"  
"I'll let you know if I can make it..."  
Seunghyun pushed his phone into Jiyong's palm. "Give me your number, I'll text you where and when the band performs."  
Jiyong stared at Seunghyun's shiny, expensive phone and then back at him. "I don't understand, we aren't friends..."  
"Jesus, Jiyong, I am not asking you to give me your arm and leg. Just your phone number man."  
Jiyong sighed. He was overthinking this, like he overthought everything else in his life. Blocking his crazy thoughts he quickly put his number into Seunghyun's phone and handed it back. Seunghyun smiled and got up to leave as the bell rang, signalling the end of recess.  
"I hope you can come J," Senghyun said softly, as he flashed a flustered Jiyong his signature grin and jogged off into the afternoon sunshine.


	6. Chapter 6

“Can you buy me a strawberry smoothie?”  
Hoseok couldn’t help but smile at his little sister, and he lifted her up to kiss her tiny button nose. Mia giggled and her chubby cheeks turned pink. She was really a very cute child, and her tinkling laugh always reminded Hoseok of their mother…

“Sure, you’ve been a good student, you definitely deserve a smoothie!” Hoseok said, pushing sad thoughts about their mother out of his head. Mia whooped and jumped out of his arms. She was now skipping along the pavement, waving Hoseok to hurry towards their favorite coffee shop in the mall. Hoseok chuckled and jogged after the hyperactive toddler. Within minutes they were at the café. Hoseok found a nice booth next to the windows and helped Mia settle in.

“I’ll be back soon with our drinks,” he said softly and gave Mia a peck on her forehead. He always made sure she never felt like she wasn’t loved enough. Hoseok knew he couldn’t take their mother’s place, but he tried his best to ensure Mia did not feel like she was missing out on anything. He walked up to the counter and met a friendly barista with warm brown eyes. He smiled at Hoseok and his eyes crinkled pleasantly in the corners.

“How may I help you?”  
Hoseok’s eyes trailed to the name tag on the barista’s shirt. It said “Jimin” in bright purple letters.  
“A medium strawberry smoothie and a large iced coffee, no room, please.”  
Jimin nodded and placed Hoseok’s order. “Be ready in five!” he said cheerfully and turned around to prepare the drinks. Hoseok’s attention was diverted when he heard Mia’s high-pitched giggle. A young man had stopped at their table, and was showing her some sort of magic trick.  
“Where did the coin go?” Mia squealed delightfully.  
The guy reached behind Mia’s ear and showed her the coin. She clapped happily. Seeing Hoseok approaching them out of the corner of her eye, Mia exclaimed, “Oppa! This new oppa pulled a coin out of my ear!”  
Suga turned around to look at Hoseok’s exhausted but friendly face.  
“I’m Hoseok, and that’s my sister Mia.”  
Suga took Hoseok’s hand and shook it warmly. “I am Suga. I was here to visit my friend who is the barista here. Couldn’t help but say hello to your cute sister.”  
Hoseok laughed. “I don’t blame you. It is hard to avoid the little mouse.” Mia squealed and playfully punched Hoseok’s arm.  
Suga smiled at the two of them. Nothing could compare to a sibling relationship. His heart constricted as he remembered his own sister’s giggles and mischievousness. Oh, how he missed her…

Hoseok caught Suga’s sad expression and wondered what had caused it. Suga noticed Hoseok’s concern and smiled sadly.  
“It is nothing. I just miss my own sister sometimes.”  
“Where is she?”  
Suga sighed. He ran his fingers through his pale hair and leaned against the table. “She went missing when we were young. We never found out what happened…”  
Hoseok gasped. He couldn’t imagine going through something like that. Mia was his lifeline. Especially since his family broke apart, Mia was all he had. His heart overflowed with sympathy for this friendly stranger he had just met.  
“I am so sorry. That must be so hard.”  
Suga laughed bitterly. “I still can’t come to terms with it. It just seems so unreal… I was quite young myself, but I still remember what a sweetheart she was...”

Before Hoseok could respond, Jimin walked over with their drinks. He smiled at Mia who was coloring into her art notebook and handed Hoseok his coffee. He fist-pumped Suga and grinned at Hoseok.  
  
“Didn’t know you guys knew each other.”  
“We just met,” said Suga, smiling warmly at Hoseok. “Do you guys know each other?”  
Hoseok shook his head. “I am Hoseok,” he said to Jimin, who shook his hand and pointed at his own name-tag.  
“Nice to meet you. Not to be creepy, but you work at that really old music store a few blocks away right?”  
“I do, how did you know?”  
“I collect old CDs, I remember seeing you fall off a ladder while pulling out a few vinyls.”  
Hoseok and Suga laughed loudly. Mia stopped slurping her smoothie and said, “Oppa is always crashing into things and falling here and there.”  
Suga laughed even louder and ruffled her curls. Hoseok smiled at the two of them. He could see how happy Mia made Suga. They had just met, but he was glad to see Suga happy after hearing his heart-breaking story.  
“Where is Kyungsoo?” Jimin asked Suga.  
“I wouldn’t know where that crazy is. Only god knows what he might be up to.”  
“That sounds shady.”  
“Kyungsoo is the shadiest person you’ll meet Jimin,” Suga said, chuckling and shaking his head.  
“Kyungsoo is a friend of ours,” Jimin explained to Hoseok. “I was thinking of asking these two to get dinner tonight, if you would like to join us Hoseok.”  
Hoseok smiled at the two of them. “That would be really nice actually. Mia is sleeping over at a friend’s so I am free to spend the night out. What time and where were you thinking of going?”  
Jimin scratched his chin and said, “Hmm, what about 7 at the Patterson Pub? They have a live band performance tonight!”  
“That sounds great, let me inform that crazy Kyungsoo.” Suga said, pulling out his phone.  
Hoseok sighed and finished the last of his coffee. He couldn’t wait to take some time off from his insane schedule and have some fun with new friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly packed her books as slowly as possible, waiting for all her classmates to leave the room before her so she could speak to Jungkook in private. She jogged over before he walked out and smiled at him. Jungkook saw her questioning eyes and paused.

“Kelly,” he said, giving her a small nod.

Kelly looked at his pale face and tired eyes over severe dark circles…was it because of Taehyung? She swallowed nervously.

“Hi Jungkook. I just wanted to ask how Taehyung was doing. I hope he’s better…”

Jungkook tilted his head to the side and looked intently at Kelly. He did not know her and Tae were close.

“He’s better,” Jungkook replied, after a pause.

Kelly sighed, relieved. “That’s good. Last time I heard, he was still in a bad shape.”

“Yeah, his brother has been taking really good care of him. Baekhyun, I don’t know if you know him?

Kelly blushed, remembering the unfortunate pool incident. “No I don’t, not really.”

Jungkook nodded. “Well, I guess I better get going to my next class.”

“Oh yes, of course. Sorry to keep you waiting…”

“It’s not a problem," Jungkook replied softly, "I’ll see you around I guess.”

At that very moment a tall guy with bright blue hair rapped on the doorframe. Jungkook and Kelly looked up at Seunghyun, who was grinning widely at them.

“Seunghyun, this is Jungkook. Jungkook, this is my older brother.”

Seunghyun walked to them and shook Jungkook’s hands warmly. “Nice to meet you man. You should come see my band perform tonight at the Patterson Pub.”

“I wished you wouldn’t advertise your performance all the damn time Seunghyun,” Kelly said, shaking her head. “You just met him!”

Seunghyun laughed loudly. “I’ve waited five years to be able to perform there. I want as many people as possible to come. Tell Jungkook the details, I have to run. I just came to tell you that I’ll be home late today because of rehearsal. Don’t wait up for me.”

With that, Seunghyun jogged away. Kelly sighed and looked back at Jungkook, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“Don’t mind him, he’s kinda crazy.”

Jungkook chuckled. “That’s alright. He seems friendly.”

“Yeah well, in case you wanna see him perform, it’s tomorrow at 7 at the Patterson Pub, only four blocks over from school.”

"Maybe I'll come... If I do will I see you there?"

Kelly nodded. "Yep. I hope to see you Jungkook!" With a smile, she turned and walked out of the room. And for the first time in almost two weeks, Jungkook smiled genuinely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I will be travelling for about 4-5 days and won't have internet. That's why I'll be unable to update the story until then. However the next chapter should be up in 5 days! Take care. :)
> 
> Best,  
> Gargi (A)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I am so sorry for the late update, the vacation went over time and I also didn't have access to my computer, so I couldn't make updates. But I have this chapter and almost 2 more ready (with substantial story developments! So excited lol) and I look forward to you guys reading them and commenting what you think, hehe. ^_^ Take care, and hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> And if you're a new reader and like my story so far, please comment/subscribe! I am a new writer and your support would mean so, so much. <3 Thank you!
> 
> Best,  
> Gargi (A)

 

“Jackie, you need to stop hiding out in your room.” Jimin was trying really hard to prevent Jackie from turning into a hermit. She was one of his closest friends, and he wished he could help her live a little. She was either working at the café or studying intently all the time. She was so young, if she continued like this she would burn out so quickly.

Jackie flopped onto the fat, soft sofa her older brother’s girlfriend Emma had gifted her for her 20th birthday. Emma was so much nicer than her crazy son Kyungsoo.

“I don’t know Jimin, I have work.”

“I know for a fact that you have finished all your work for this week.”

Jackie sighed, Jimin knew her too well.

“Why can’t you leave me alone? And that Kyungsoo is going to be there too right?”

“Jackie come on now, he’s terrified of you. He won’t bother you.”

Jackie laughed loudly. “You would be so screwed if he heard you say that.”

“So are you coming then?” Jimin asked, grinning.

Even though Jackie couldn’t see him, she knew he was grinning widely because he knew she was going to say yes.

“Okay fine! But you have to buy me ice cream!”

Jimin chuckled. “Be ready by 7. I’ll pick you up.”

……………………………………………………………

There was yet another phone call going on around the same time where a friend was convincing another to go out with her.

“Kelly! I don’t want to go. Let me sleep.”

Kelly groaned. Gemma was her best friend, and she had just gone through a bad breakup and had lost a really close friend as well. Since then she had been moping and staying in her room, avoiding all human contact. Kelly was the only person she spoke to occasionally.

“Gemma! You have sulked enough. How long are you going to do this? Don’t punish yourself so much. It has been too long. Let’s go, maybe you’ll find some cute artistic type dude in the pub.”

Gemma poked her head out from under the blanket. Pushing her blonde hair away from her face she whispered, “I am scared Kelly.”

“Of what Gemma? You’re overthinking this. Let’s go. We have to dress you up into something cute and get you out of your stuffy room. I’ll come over in 30 minutes and help you look fabulous. Take a shower by then!”

Before Gemma could protest, Kelly hung up and started to get ready.

……………………………………………………………..

Jiyong felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was nervous, and there were too many people in the dimly lit pub. He had no idea where the stage was. He began to edge towards the wall to avoid the noisy young people crowding around him.  _Young people_. Yep, he was definitely a grandpa in an 18 year old’s body.

He was brought back to earth from his thoughts by a loud “ouch!” Jiyong jumped and realized he had stepped on someone’s foot.

“I am so sorry!” he yelled so his apology could be heard over the noise.

The guy had heavy bangs and a friendly face. He shook his head and smiled at Jiyong. “No worries man.” He was about to walk away when Jiyong yelled at him again.

“Do you know which way the stage is??”

“I believe it is that way…” the guy sounded uncertain himself. “Let’s go find out,” he said with a grin.

Jiyong began to follow the taller guy through the crowd. After a few terrible humid seconds they emerged into a clear space with blinding overhead lights. Jiyong blinked to adjust his eyes. The guy with the bangs turned around and gave Jiyong a thumbs up. “There it is!” he exclaimed.

Before Jiyong could thank him, two boys ran over and slapped the guy hard on his back. “Glad you could make it Hoseok. Is this your friend?”

Hoseok turned and smiled at Jiyong. “We just met! We navigated those insane crowds to find the stage.”

“I am Suga man, and this is Jimin.”

Jiyong smiled at Suga, who was super pale and had happy, dancing eyes. The other guy Jimin waved at him as well; he was a well-built, pleasant looking guy.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Jiyong said loudly. Why was the crowd so damn loud?

Jiyong’s question was answered when the stage lights suddenly went dim. The people cheered, and Suga pulled him and Jimin to the front. Hoseok followed and they managed to get a good viewing space. Jiyong prepared himself to look at Seunghyun. There was something about that crazy that always put Jiyong on the edge. The lights turned on again, and loud guitar filled the space. Three young guys came running onto the stage, two of them playing the guitar and the third one positioning himself at the drums. They began to play an instrumental rock melody that made the audience bob their heads to the beat. Seunghyun’s bright blue hair shone brilliantly under the stage lights. And he looked so happy. His eyes were semi-shut, and a soft smile was spread across his face. He slowly walked over to the mic and everyone cheered. But as soon as his deep voice filled the room, everyone went silent. The guitars slowed down to a haunting rhythm and the drums continued an addictive beat.

“You and I, you and I, walking down this path…  
My tired heart can’t keep up with your love,  
If your fingers didn’t brush mine anymore,  
Would you turn around and call my name?”

Seunghyun sang the soft, sad song with so much emotion that everyone in the crowd was blown away. Jiyong couldn’t believe that this was the same Seunghyun he knew from school. His deep beautiful voice reverberated in Jiyong’s mind, and he felt calm and peaceful. And when the song ended, the place burst into applause. Seunghyun opened his eyes, and they sparkled with joy. He looked around the crowd, reveling in the appreciation. And when his eyes landed on Jiyong, his eyes flickered with surprise for a mere second before he began to scan the room again. And as Jiyong expected from himself, he was already blushing.

The crowd began to disperse to get some drinks and food before the next performance, and that’s when Seunghyun leapt off the stage in front of Jiyong, who was about to follow Hoseok and others to the bar. He motioned them to go on without him and slowly turned to look at Seunghyun.

“I didn’t think you’d come J.” Seunghyun said, grinning at Jiyong.

“Great job on the song…I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

Once again, Seunghyun’s eyes expressed surprise. And then to Jiyong’s surprise, a soft flush of pink appeared on Seunghyun’s cheeks.

“Um, thanks. I am glad you liked it. I wrote it myself.”

“You were very emotional, what girl broke your heart Seunghyun?” Jiyong laughed. And in a tiny part of his mind, he was surprised to see he didn’t want to know.

“No girl can break my heart Jiyong,” Seunghyun said softly. His intense black eyes gazed straight into Jiyong’s warm brown ones, until Jiyong went even redder.

Jiyong gave an awkward laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, it’s good, that you’re invincible…” Jiyong wanted to evaporate right then and there. What was he even saying…

To his relief, two girls emerged from the crowd and hugged Seunghyun’s back. The one with the bright red hair squealed, “Oppa! You were so wonderful!!!!”

The other girl was one of the prettiest women Jiyong had ever seen. She had long golden hair that fell in gorgeous waves down her back. She wore a bright green dress the same color of her big eyes framed with the longest lashes. But for some reason, her eyes were full of sadness.

Seunghyun pointed at the redhead and said, “J, this is my sister Kelly. And that’s Gemma.”

Jiyong nodded and smiled at both of them. “It is nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well!” Kelly squealed. She seemed like a very happy and cheerful person. Gemma on the other hand just gave Jiyong a sad smile. But just a second later, her expression turned to that of horror. Concerned, Jiyong followed her gaze… and it landed on Jimin, who was looking back at them, his usually kind eyes dark and blazing with fury.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter contains some swearing, just thought I'd let y'all know in advance. Thanks for reading~ :)

Jackie was running a little late. Jimin was going to pick her up but her brother Aidan needed her urgently for some errands, so Jackie told Jimin to go without her and said that she would join him later. Aidan was so careless, no wonder he was dating a woman twice his age so she could take care of him. Jackie liked Emma, but she honestly thought Emma was too good and mature to be with someone like her brother. Unfortunately Aidan got the best genes in the family and was quite handsome, and his looks generally compensated for his carelessness. If not for Jackie, Aidan would have forgotten all anniversary and birthday dates, but Emma didn't know that...

Sighing, Jackie finished the last errand and wondered if she should change or go straight to the pub. She had actually put effort into looking decent- her hair was down instead of being in a ponytail, and she had bright red lipstick on. But then Aidan called her, freaking out, and she had to go help him after getting dressed. And now, she was sweaty, her hair was back into a ponytail, and her lipstick was fading.  _Great_ , she thought. But she was already quite late so she boarded the next bus towards the pub. In the moving bus, she tried as well as she could to put the lipstick back on. She dabbed her sweating face with some tissue and let her hair down. Not the same look, but running her fingers through her hair was the most she could do. Ten minutes later, she got off in front of the pub to see Jimin leaning against the wall, smoking. Jackie ran over and pulled the cigarette out of his hand and stomped on in. Angrily, she looked up at thim but he wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were zoning out somewhere behind her.

"We talked about this! You were going to stop smoking!"

Jimin just sighed and looked at his shoes. Jackie held his chin and pulled up his face to look at her.

"What's wrong Jimin? Do I need to beat anyone up for you?"

Jimin chuckled sadly. "It's all good Jackie..." His voice trailed away.

"Well, you're doing a fantastic job at convincing me everything is okay".

"I saw Gemma inside. And she looked so beautiful..."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Jimin, are you listening to yourself??!"

Jimin huffed and turned away from her.

"Jimin, you can't avoid this, I thought you were doing so much better on this Gemma issue! You  _told_  me that you were almost over it. And here you are, calling her beautiful and smoking outside and basically looking like shit. You're hurting yourself, why aren't you doing something about it??!"

"Fuck, Jackie! Do you think I like being like this?! I tried so hard but it is so damn hard, I am SO fucking miserable. So excuse me if I am triggered by seeing my cheating, ex-girlfriend looking like a freaking movie star while I am still grieving over shit that's not even my fault."

"Well, then maybe you should learn something from her! Stop moping and move on!"

Jimin turned back to face Jackie, who looked as angry as he did. They were only a few inches apart but neither of them moved.

"Easy for you to say, I mean why would I expect you to understand a breakup, especially in such a serious relationship that I saw a future for. What would you know Jackie?!" Jimin was practically yelling at this point. Some passerbys stared at the two of them as they walked past.

"How dare you...", Jackie whispered, her mind instantly flashing back to the incident at the bus stop. Glaring at Jimin for a few seconds, Jackie walked away angrily into the pub.

Jimin immediately regretted lashing out at Jackie. She wasn't the kindest with her words, but that was her own way of caring for him. And he knew she gave good advice. But now, she was mad at him, and he felt even worse than he did before. He punched at the wall behind me, self-hatred coursing through his veins.


	10. Chapter 10

Suga was at the bar when a girl stomped over. She sat down angrily on one of the stools and ordered some coke and rum. She looked familiar...

"Jackie!" Suga blurted out before he could stop himself. She looked very different with her hair down and some makeup. The last time he saw her she was avoiding him while washing dishes at the cafe, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. He scooted over and realized too late that Jackie didn't look too inviting.  _Oh well_ , he thought. His warm brown eyes met Jackie's fiery black ones, and again without thinking he said, "Everything fine? Anyone I need to beat up for you?"

Jackie's eyes shifted from anger to surprise for a quick second and then the anger was back.  _Why is she so angry all the time?_ Suga didn't understand, but as long as he wasn't the reason behind it he didn't care much. He didn't know her, but for some reason he was sure she would be a formidable enemy. The thought made him chuckle. Jackie looked up at him, her brows furrowed.

"What's so funny Mr. No Face?"  
Suga smiled. He was glad someone commented on his No-Face t-shirt. He was a big fan of the movie Spirited Away, and No-Face was probably his favorite character.  
"I asked you a question first," he replied, taking a sip of his beer.  
"No, there's no one you need to beat up."  
"So you're fine? You're just angry for no reason?"  
"My turn, No-Face."  
Suga laughed loudly. "Alright, I was laughing because I thought that you would be a formidable enemy even though I didn't know you."  
"You're smart then," Jackie said, a small smile appearing on her lips.  
"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me. But since it's my turn again...do you like being angry?"  
Jackie slowly sipped on her drink. "No. But I like things to be in order. Emotions cloud people's judgment, and then I have to clear up the mess. It's worse when people I care about do stupid things and I have no power to change the consequences."  
Suga didn't know what to say, so he just went, "Wow."  
"Sorry, that was a lot. But you asked me. Heck, I don't even know why I'm telling you this."  
"Maybe you're a lightweight," Suga said, smiling as he pointed at Jackie's drink. She laughed, shaking her head.   
"Anger is an emotion after all. guess it's clouding my judgment and I am telling strangers too much about myself."  
"I get where you're coming from, so I don't think you're weird or anything."  
"Hmm, I really don't care what you think, Suga. I just can't expose myself too much."  
Suga laughed. "Trust issues?"  
"I guess you could call it that."  
"Why?"  
"Multiple reasons. None of which you are going to find out tonight."  
"Oh. Well that creates incentive for future meetings, hmm?"  
Jackie laughed. "What are you trying to say?"  
"Maybe we should hang out again."  
"And why would I want to that? You're the one who wants to know my sob story."

Suga smiled. He turned and waved down the bartender, giving him some cash. "This should cover the lady's drink too," he said, pointing at Jackie. Turning to her, he said, "Pay me back with a story? Jimin has my number."

Winking at her, he walked away with a chuckle.


	11. Chapter 11

Jiyong was confused when Gemma burst into tears and ran out the pub. A distressed Kelly went after her, leaving him alone with Seunghyun.

"Come on, let's go" Seunghyun said, putting his arm around Jiyong's shoulders and helping him go through the crowd towards sitting booths at the back. The two of them sat facing each other on plush, comfortable seats, which to Jiyong was a good change from the crowds they were in earlier. A waiter arrived at the table and Seunghyun ordered two sodas. Leaning back, his eyes slowly scanned Jiyong who was turned away and looking at the door.

"What are you thinking, J?"

Jiyong looked back quickly to meet Senghyun's intense gaze. As expected, a pink flush appeared on his cheeks.

"I just hope Gemma's fine..."

Seunghyun sighed. "She saw her ex, that's all. It wasn't a good breakup."

Jiyong nodded. "Makes sense. Poor girl."

"Yeah, it's taking her a long time to recover. I don't know the entire story but I am sure my sister does. Kelly and Gemma have been best friends since forever. I am sure Gemma will be fine with Kelly."

"That's good," Jiyong said softly. A moment later, the waiter brought them the sodas and Seunghyun took a big gulp.

"This feels good after the heat under the spotlights."

"Fame comes at a cost!" Jiyong said, and mentally slapped himself for saying strange things. However, Seunghyun leaned back and laughed loudly.

"Fame is a long way to go, J. But thanks." And then his lips curved into a radiant smile that made Jiyong smile too. He liked how Seunghyun's smile reached his eyes, making them twinkle and crinkle at the sides.  _He is so cute,_  Jiyong thought. Followed by yet another mental slap.

"Don't look at me like that," Senghyun said, still smiling.

"Like...what?" Jiyong stammered.

Seunghyun shook his head and chuckled. "It's so hard to read you Jiyong."

"That may be the first time you've said my full name."

"Do you really mind that I call you J?"

"No, but no one else ever calls me that. I am getting used to it I guess. But why did you say it's hard to read me?"

Seunghyun's eyes caught Jiyong's once again, making his cheeks go even warmer.

"It's so easy to make you blush, J."

"That's not true! I just...my cheeks are kinda red all the time anyway."

"Ah I see," Seunghyun said, but it was obvious he was trying very hard to not laugh. Jiyong reached over the table to playfully punch him but Seunghyun caught his hand before he could reach him. He held Jiyong's hand gently, and he slowly opened his fist, intertwining his own fingers with Jiyong's, whose face was now on fire. Seunghyun then placed their interlocked hands on the table and smiled at Jiyong as if nothing had happened.

"You don't like your drink, J?"

Jiyong shook his head and took a sip of his coke. He was hyperaware of his skin touching Seunghyun's. His hands were warm and big and gentle, and it didn't feel too bad to hold them. Shaking his thoughts he brought himself back to reality to notice Seunghyun looking at him with amusement all over his face.

"I hope I don't make you nervous."

Before Jiyong could stop himself he said, "But you do!"

Seunghyun looked surprised too. "I didn't expect you to say that right away...but how can I make it better?"

"Maybe give me a warning next time you hold my hand?"

"So it's okay if I hold your hand?"

Jiyong opened his mouth and then closed it again. What could he say? He didn't want to hold Seunghyun's hand, but at the same time he really wanted to.  _What in the actual hell is happening to me?_  he thought,  _Why do I want to hold his hand? I didn't like anyone before, but I never thought I would be into men...am I into guys? It can't be..._

"Jiyong?"

Jiyong looked up to meet Seunghyun's warm eyes. They were not too close yet, but somehow Jiyong knew in his gut that Seunghyun meant no harm.

"I was just thinking. And yeah, you can hold my hand. After warning me."

Seunghyun's face broke into another one of his sparkling smiles. He softly squeezed Jiyong's hand.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Seunghyun..."

"Can I thank you with food?"

"With food?"

"Let's get dinner tomorrow? You can pick the place, J."

Jiyong gulped... _what was happening?_  he asked himself for the thousandth time that day.

"Um, like I said, you don't have to thank me at all."

"Okay then, let's just go to dinner, no thankfulness involved?"

Jiyong breathed deeply.  _It's just dinner, doesn't mean anything_ , he told himself.

"Okay..."

"Perfect! Do you know where you'd like to go?" Seunghyun looked so excited that Jiyong couldn't help but smile.

"I really don't care, why don't you surprise me?"

Seunghyun's eyes twinkled. "Okay, if that's what you want. It's gonna be fantastic, I'm telling you!"

Jiyong laughed. "We'll see, won't we?"

Seunghyun leaned forward until their faces were a few inches apart. "I promise you, you'll have the best time of your life."

Jiyong couldn't help but gaze at Seunghyun's eyes now that they were so much closer. He couldn't move away.

"Um, I look forward to it then."

"Me too, J. Now can you excuse me for a minute? I'll get us some more drinks."

As Seunghyun walked to the bar, all Jiyong could think about was how he suddenly missed Seunghyun's hand locked with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's some flufffff, teehee. I hope you’re doing well. I just wanted to let y’all know that I may not be able to update the story for the coming 3-4 days because I’ll be traveling again and won’t have access to internet. But I will definitely have 2-3 chapters ready to make up for the late update, hehe.  
> Until then, take care! And thank you for giving the story love so far. :)
> 
> Best,  
> Gargi


	12. Chapter 12

Jackie was still smiling after Suga left. He was the one of the very few who could match her banter. It was hard to leave Jackie speechless or struggling for a comeback. He was a challenge, and she didn’t mind one after a long time of self-alienation. She sipped her drink lost in thought, when she saw someone from the corner of her eye sit next to her on the bar stool. She turned to look at him, and her eyes met the blond hair and deep brown eyes she never wished to see again but still made her heart jump.

“Jackie.” Kai said softly, raising his glass to her.

Jackie didn’t know what to say. Kai was the other one. He took her words, her rationality… her breath away. She hated it.

“What do you want?”, she asked him warily.

“Just that you don’t look at me like that…”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You know what I mean Jackie. You hate me. And I get that. I also know we can never have what we had…”

Jackie huffed and took a swig of her drink. “Yeah, so why are you talking to me?”

“Who was that guy?” Kai asked, his eyes narrowed in the direction Suga disappeared in.

“Why do you care Kai? And you didn’t answer me, your attention span toward me is still limited as before, isn’t it?”

Kai’s eyes clouded over. “I can’t believe you said that. You know…you know how much I beat myself up over how I treated you in the past, and how I wish a million times I could go back to change things…and you… _attack_  me with the one thing I hate the most about myself, something that took the one right thing in my life away from me…wow, Jackie.”

Jackie swallowed. She looked away. “I want you to leave, Kai. I don’t think I can forgive you, and even if I could I can’t have you around me.”

“Why? You’re going to throw away  _everything_?”

Jackie finished the rest of her drink and stood up. “I can’t be around someone who makes me want what I shouldn’t have. Not again.”

Kai’s eyes widened and his hands reached forward to hold Jackie but she stepped back and walked away, he fists clenched and tears threatening to spill.

…………………………………………………..

Gemma hugged herself as she sat on the pavement, her legs dangling over the bridge. This was one of her favorite places in the city, and her father used to yell at her because of how dangerous it was sitting on a freeway bridge, with cars zooming past behind her and a 40 foot drop in front of her. But it was something about the city noise fading away at the height, the cool air blowing across her face and through her hair, and the thrill of watching her feet dangle over the rushing water below. Today she had forgotten to grab her jacket, and her arms were the only source of minimal warmth. Her golden hair blew around her tear-stained face, and her red lips were cracked. Mascara streaks ran down her cheeks, and her nails were chipped because she couldn’t stop chewing on them due to nervousness.  _I am such a trainwreck_. Gemma hated herself. And Jimin’s glare made it worse. She choked back on another sob as she heard footsteps. She hoped it wasn’t Kelly. She couldn’t bear to hear Kelly’s positivity right now. Kelly was a wonderful best friend, but she was delusional sometimes when she struggled to make impossible situations seem positive and solvable.  _Some things are meant to be left broken_.

Gemma let her hair frame her face so the person couldn’t see her. She must have failed, because a voice broke the silence.

“Gemma…? I… I am sorry. I’ll leave.”

Gemma’s head whipped around to meet Taehyung’s guilty eyes. She gasped before she could stop herself. She stood up hurriedly and put her arms around Taehyung and pulled him close.

“Oh my god, oh my GOD. You’re better!!! I was so worried! Taehyung! Oh my goodness, you are so much better!”

Her hands ran softly over the bandages covering Taehyung’s forehead.

“Yeah, noona. I am better. Are you okay? I can leave you alone…”

“No, no. I know you love this place too.” Gemma said with a pained smile.

“Noona…” Taehyung looked quite uncomfortable, and before Gemma could ask him why, her eyes answered her question.

Baekhyun had walked up to stand behind his little brother Taehyung. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, and he looked like death. His cheeks were hollow and his dark circles were prominent and deep purple.  _Wow, we both look like shit. It’s just not my day, is it?_  Gemma wanted to run away and never look back. But she didn’t want to drop on either side of the narrow pavement so she stood there awkwardly trying not to meet anyone’s eyes.

Taehyung broke the silence. “Um, hyung, let’s go. We can come another time.”

“No, no, don’t worry about it…I was about to leave anyway.” Gemma picked up her heels and began to walk past the brothers, her gaze fixed to the ground.  _I need to get away. Now._

“Gemma…” Baekhyun’s voice froze Gemma in her tracks. It had been so long since she heard his voice. She hated how it made her feel better instantly.  _Please, don’t say anything Baekhyun._

“Do you…do you have a way to get back?” Baekhyun asked, his voice regretful and full of embarrassment.

“I will be fine,” Gemma squeaked, and without looking back, she hurried off. Taehyung looked at his brother apologetically, but Baekhyun just gazed at Gemma as she disappeared down the pavement.

“Let go, hyung.” Taehyung whispered, but he knew his words fell on deaf ears.


	13. Chapter 13

Hoseok walked down the street, his hands deep in the pockets. It was a nice performance, but a strange night. Jimin had disappeared in anger after looking at the pretty blonde, Kyungsoo kept worrying and looking for Jimin, Suga went off to get a drink and then it was too hard to find him in the crowd, and the shy dude he’d met at first (Jiyong, wasn’t that his name?) couldn’t escape from the lead singer who definitely seemed to have a thing for him. That left Hoseok by himself for most of the night, and though he didn’t blame the guys, he had definitely expected more from the outing. He had ultimately decided to go home and rest. It was going to be a tough day tomorrow. Mia and him were going to visit their mother. Mia wanted to take her sweets and Hoseok tried to explain that their mother was not allowed sweets but Mia kept insisting, so Hoseok had to pretend to keep some just to calm her down. He didn’t know how to feel about seeing their mother after so long. He knew she loved him and Mia, he just wasn’t sure himself that he felt the same way towards her.

He climbed the stoop to reach the door of the house him and Mia had lived in for the past three years their mother had been in jail. They had previously lived in a spacious bungalow in the suburbs, with large windows that let in so much sunshine that Mia called the house Sunflower. That’s what Mom had decided to name it after Mia came up with the name. Now, since their Mother was in jail and they had lost their source of income, Hoseok had to drop out of college and start working. He could only manage to get a job in a music store and rent a small apartment in the poorer part of the city. It only had one room that was sectioned in the corner to make the so-called kitchen, that could only hold one stove and a small refrigerator. There was a small bathroom with just a shower and a tiny sink that was the perfect height for Mia but Hoseok had to bend over to use it. It was small and not luxurious at all, but it was home. Hoseok’s small salary could keep them there and give Mia the stability she needed. Mia still didn’t understand why their Mom didn’t live with them anymore, and why they had to leave Sunflower. But she was happy with Hoseok, and that’s all that mattered.

Hoseok walked in and locked the door behind him. Since Mom left he was extremely protective of Mia and he was still nervous about leaving her at her friend’s home for a sleepover. But the family seemed nice and he didn’t want to make Mia miss out on a normal growing experience because of his own trust issues. He made himself some tea and settled down in a comfy sofa chair he had managed to find for quite cheap in a thrift shop. He switched off the lights, lit a small lamp, and closed his eyes, enjoying the dim lighting, and the warm tea.

……………………………………………………..

Jimin felt like shit. He had lost his temper on his best friend and spoiled a fun night with Kyungsoo and Suga. He even felt bad for the new guy they had met. Hoseok seemed like a nice dude, and they had invited him but then left him behind. Jimin sat on the bay window in his 20th floor apartment and looked out at the city lights. His parents were owners of a huge business and their biggest industry was in South Africa, where they had originally met and fallen in love. That’s why they spent most of the year there looking after the main business. Jimin would live with his grandmother when they were away, and when he went to university he moved to a new city. His parents felt bad about not giving him enough time and love, so they bought him a super nice apartment overlooking the city. Jimin was thankful, but he also knew it was no replacement for the love he never received. His grandmother was the sweetest person ever, but she was the only person he ever received love from, other than Gemma… if that could be considered love. Despite what happened, Jimin couldn’t tell himself that Gemma never loved him. He remembered how she would run towards him and put her arms around his neck and smile at him like she was the happiest girl in the world. Those green eyes weren’t lying then… or maybe Jimin was stupid and his craving for affection made him think otherwise. He scowled and pressed his forehead to the window. Everything hurt. He couldn’t stop thinking of her in the pub, standing next to Kelly, looking so damn beautiful. But her face was clouded with guilt and sadness. He wished he could have held her then and whispered through her thick, golden hair that it would all be fine, that they could make it work, like they always had…

Gemma lived with her step-mother and both of them hated each other. Gemma’s mom got pregnant with Gemma when she was quite old, and complications in pregnancy led to her death while giving birth to Gemma. Her dad was heartbroken to lose his wife who he had loved since the tender age of 14. However, Gemma looked so much like her mother that her father’s heart healed quickly and he put all his effort into making Gemma happy and giving her all his love. He was the CEO of a big company and most of his money went into Gemma- either things for her or her savings account. He met Gemma’s stepmother during one of his business trips, and she was only 10 years older than Gemma. She however managed to fool Gemma’s dad into thinking that she would be a good mother to Gemma. Imagine Gemma’s shock when she met her 25 year old stepmother and her head-over-heels in love Dad. Her dad was a sensible and serious man, and Amanda, her stepmother, had changed him in less than 3 months.

Gemma for some reason could never believe the act Amanda was putting up, and when her dad finally passed due to heart complications at the age of 65, she wasn’t surprised when Amanda took over the entire business, kicked dad’s trusted employee James to the curb. James was supposed to support the company when Gemma’s dad would be unable to. He was a young and ambitious guy with good intentions and a sharp mind. Now he was jobless and Amanda was in control of all the money. Gemma hated her for how she fooled her father and then hurt James, all for money. Amanda’s pretending act of loving Gemma like her own daughter ended too, and she took all of Gemma’s college savings for her own. Gemma had to give up her Harvard dreams to come to a university where she received financial aid. This is where she met Jimin, and Jimin’s selfless nature was like medicine to Gemma’s hurt heart and her longing for her dad. Gemma didn’t tell Jimin about her life, because she wanted to move on and never think again about that part of her life. So Jimin didn’t know how Gemma understood him completely when he talked about missing a parent’s love. But he was thankful for her and loved her wholeheartedly. After dating for 3 years, Jimin was pretty sure that Gemma was the one. Imagine his shock when one day Gemma came to him, tears in her soft green eyes, confessing that she cheated on him and they couldn’t be together anymore. That he didn’t deserve her. Jimin was lost for words. What had he done wrong?


	14. Chapter 14

Jungkook had decided to stop by at the pub for a bit and say hi to Kelly. He also wanted to tell her that Taehyung had been discharged from the hospital that morning. But when he finally managed to spot her in the crowd, it was to see her run after a blonde girl who was clearly crying. Jungkook decided it was better if he didn’t follow them. That left him alone at the pub, so he had a quick drink and left. He was on his way back when he saw Kelly waiting at the bus stop a few blocks from his home. She looked worried, and was playing nervously with her long, red hair. Jungkook walked over and waved his hand in front of her when she was too lost to notice him. That made her gasp and look up.

“Jungkook!” she exclaimed, startled. Jungkook smiled and sat next to her.

“Yep that’s me. I saw you leave the pub earlier. Promise I didn’t follow you.”

Kelly gave him a weak smile. “I know. I had…an emergency. Sorry I couldn’t hang out with you.”

“It’s no problem…” Jungkook hesitated. “Is everything okay though?”

Kelly didn’t answer. She continued to play with her hair. Jungkook decided to not push the matter further and leaned back on the bench, gazing at the stars above. It was a clear night, and cool air brushed across his face. He felt so much better today. His best friend Taehyung was healed, Baekhyun seemed to have calmed down from his revenge-fueled anger, and had also received a few job interview calls. Jungkook loved sunsets and fresh evenings. Since he was a kid, he preferred looking at stars over running through the sunshine. While he observed constellations, he didn’t see Kelly look at him, curiosity in her brown eyes. She finally broke the silence.

“My best friend is upset. She has been like that for a while. I wish I could help her, but I don’t think I can.”

Jungkook turned to look at Kelly. “Why can’t you help her?”

“I’ve been trying. It hasn’t worked so far…”

“It might be working, sometimes results take time to show.”

Kelly sighed. Jungkook made her feel optimistic, which was nice for a change. She was usually the one trying to make people feel better by trying to show them the positive side of things. Even when she didn’t believe herself sometimes.

“I hope you are right Jungkook. She’s my unnie too, so sometimes she thinks of me as a child and even when I try hard to help her she might think I am just being a kid.”

“Maybe you should tell her your concerns then.”

“Yeah, I might do that. I just don’t want to burden her, you know. It’s like… she knows she is struggling. I don’t want to confirm it for her. I am always the one trying to make her believe she is getting better, hoping that she’ll actually feel that way if she believes it long enough. But if I just go up to her and say, um I think you’re a trainwreck, it’s not going to help her self-esteem you know? She already hates herself so much.”

Jungkook laughed softly. “There are better ways to go about it, instead of, um I think you’re a trainwreck.”

Kelly couldn’t help but smile softly. “Haha, yeah. You’re right. I’ll think over it.”

Jungkook nodded and leaned back to look at the stars again. “You know when I was young my mother would tell me I was a star. She would point at the super bright one over there, Sirius. She said I should look at it and aspire to shine that bright.”

Kelly smiled and joined Jungkook at gazing at the sky. She liked how he didn’t push things and helped her get her mind off worries. “That’s sweet,” she said.

“Yeah, I miss her a lot. She had cancer.”

Kelly gasped. Jungkook just chuckled softly.

“No, no, don’t worry about it. It was a long time ago, and she was always open with me about it. So it was never a matter of shock. I know that might sound strange to some, but my mother’s death was something she prepared me for, and she always taught me that goodbyes shouldn’t be sad. That they were just a way to start something new. And what we let go of, or lose, is not in vain because that is what prepared us to be ready for the new things about to come, you know?”

Kelly looked at Jungkook. Was this why he looked so much at peace all the time? He wasn’t afraid of two things most humans feared- goodbyes and death. He felt her eyes on him and turned and looked back at her, his deep black eyes merging with her soft brown ones. His gaze drifted down her slender nose covered with light freckles, her soft pink lips, a cute, rounded chin, and then back up to her eyes. He didn’t miss the much pinker cheeks.

Kelly looked away. Jungkook’s eyes were bottomless. They were dark and arresting, and while he studied her reddening face, she couldn’t do much other than stare back. She took a deep breath as the bus turned around the corner. The bright lights illuminated Jungkook’s face and created shadows on his sharply angled face. She looked at how his eyelashes brushed his cheeks as he blinked. Shaking her head she stood up and wiped the front of her skirt even though there was nothing there.

“Thanks for your advice Jungkook. I’ll see you around I guess.”

“See you soon Kelly,” Jungkook whispered as Kelly boarded the bus and the bus sped off, leaving him in the calm of darkness.

…………………………………………

Seunghyun couldn’t believe it. He had never been this nervous before. He stood in front of the mirror, trying to see if his blue shirt was too blue to go with his hair.  _Dammit, I need Kelly right now._

It was as if the gods had answered his prayer. Kelly danced into the room, her hair in a big towel. She had just gotten out of the shower, and smelled like lemons. That reminded Seunghyun of someone else who smelled like lemons, and a bit of crushed sugar. Blushing furiously, he pushed Jiyong out of his mind and turned to stand in front of Kelly.

“What do you think?”

“About?” Kelly asked, absentmindedly. She was flipping through a magazine.

“My shirt!”

Kelly looked back at Seunghyun. “It’s okay.”

“Just okay?”

“Gosh Seunghyun, it’s just a regular shirt. It’s fine. Why do you ask?”

“Because I…” Seunghyun stopped. He wasn’t ready to tell anyone. It’s not like there was much to tell. He himself had no idea what was going on. He tried being all suave and smooth around Jiyong, but Jiyong had NO idea how much he affected Seunghyun. All that confidence was a fake mask to conceal his raging crush.  _Goddammit._

Kelly was still staring at him.

“Um, I… have an event.”

“An  _event?_ ”

“Yes. Now, does this look nice? I have another shirt I can show you.”

“Seunghyun, this one looks nice for your date. I think you’re good.” Kelly replied.

“Ah, okay. Thanks Kelly.” And then it hit him. “What do you mean,  _date??_ ”

Kelly just grinned and pretended to be seriously reading the magazine even though she was just looking at an advertisement.

“You know what, damn you Kelly. I am outta here.”

“Have fun with your daaaaate!” Kelly yelled as Seungyun walked out the room. “Don’t scare her too much!”

 _Her_. Seunghyun chuckled. She had no idea.

………………………………………………………

Jiyong wondered if it would be acceptable to call Seunghyun 10 minutes before their dinner and cancel? He could go, “Seunghyun, I feel sick”, or “Seunghyun, I think I might pass out”, or “Seunghyun, I don’t want to see you because you freak me out”  _in a good way,_  said a small voice in Jiyong’s mind.  _Shut up_ , he said aloud to no one in particular and went to sit in the living room. He didn’t want to explain to his mom, so he decided to be the one to open the door and get out of the house before his mom could make her way to the door. A few minutes later, the bell rang. Jiyong took a deep breath and waved his hand in front of his face to reduce the redness in his cheeks. As expected, it did not work, so Jiyong just gave up and walked to the door.  _I wish we had just met at the restaurant_. It was a mistake to let Seunghyun organize the whole thing. According to him, leaving together in his car was important to the plan.  _Ah well, it’s too late now_. Jiyong reached up and opened the door.

Seunghyun stood in the foyer. His powder blue hair was tousled softly with gel, but it still looked natural and fell in waves around his forehead. He wore a simple cotton shirt the same color as his hair, and deep blue jeans. He was dressed simply, but he still looked nice. Older.  _Handsome_. Jiyong slapped himself mentally. He seemed to do that a lot around Seunghyun.

Seunghyun grinned at Jiyong. “Hi,” he said softly. Jiyong just smiled shyly in response.

“Ready?” he asked when Jiyong didn’t say anything. Jiyong nodded and walked out quickly. Too quickly, because he walked right into Seunghyun who hadn’t moved. They toppled backward, but Seunghyun put his arms around Jiyong’s waist to hold them both steady. Jiyong’s cheeks were on fire, and he couldn’t help but admire Seunghyun’s faint scent of blueberries and fresh grass. He slowly let go of Jiyong who turned around to hide his face and bolt the door.

When he was done, his eyes met a highly amused Seunghyun. “Ready, J?” he asked, smiling. Jiyong sighed. There was no turning back now. “Let’s do it,” he said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I know it has been forever since I updated. :( I was accepted into a graduate program and it didn’t leave any time for me to do anything but study. And unfortunately, I had to put a pause on my writing. However, I missed it so much that I decided to make some time every day and write a little bit, because writing makes me happy and I also owe it to my readers. So, I am very sorry for the delay, but I hope you understand and continue to follow my story! I hope you have all been well since the last time I updated, and I look forward to seeing more comments on the story! :)  
> -G

Kyungsoo walked into Jackie’s room and found her upside down on her head. She screeched and turned upright, and threw a pillow at his face. He dodged the pillow, laughing.

“Is that a new yoga pose?” he asked, grinning.

“As a matter of fact, you are right. It’s supposed to send blood to your head and help increase brain power.” Jackie huffed and jumped onto her couch. Kyungsoo flopped down next to her. “Sounds like something you would need,” he chuckled.

Jackie just sighed in response. “Tell me why you’re here?”

“Suga was asking about you.”

Jackie remembered what Suga had said to her, “Pay me back with a story? Jimin has my number.”

And because she wasn’t talking with Jimin, she hadn’t gotten around to contacting Suga. She sighed again.

“Yeah I was supposed to contact him.”

“I honestly don’t understand why he’s so bent upon on talking to you. But here’s his number.” Kyungsoo handed Jackie a small piece of paper with Suga’s number scribbled across it.

“Thanks… he wanted to hang out. Are you guys doing something? I could just tag along.” Jackie felt her cheeks heating up. She couldn’t believe she was asking to hang out with Kyungsoo. But she hardly trusted people, and she didn’t know Suga at all. At the same time, he seemed like a nice guy, so she didn’t want to give him a cold shoulder.

Kyungsoo responded with laughter. “You want to hang with me sister? That’s rare. But you know what, why not? I was actually going to meet him for drinks and dinner tonight, at that seaside shack. Wanna come?”

Jackie liked being near the sea. She nodded. “What time?”

“I’m leaving at 7. We can leave together? Actually Jimin was going to pick us up.”

Jackie glared at him. “You didn’t tell me before that Jimin was coming?”

“Jesus, I thought you cared about hanging with Suga. Who knows who he might bring along too?”

Jackie closed her eyes. She needed to work on her anger management.

“Sorry Kyungsoo, it’s just… well Jimin and I aren’t exactly talking right now.”

“Jackie, you’re always not talking to someone or the other. And you know Jimin, that guy carries the guilt of the entire world on his shoulders. He’s probably beating himself up over you.”

Jackie knew Kyungsoo was right. “Okay, fine. I’ll come. You’ve learned quite a lot about Jimin pretty soon yeah?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “He’s a nice guy. Doesn’t deserve half the shit he gets.” Standing up, he waved at Jackie. “See you at 6:55 at the door,” he said, and walked out the room. Jackie smiled. This was probably the least violent conversation she’d had with Kyungsoo, and it wasn’t half bad.

……………………………………….

At 6:55, Kyungsoo and Jackie were chilling next to the driveway. Cool evening air blew through Jackie’s hair which wasn’t tied today. _This is why I tie it_ , she thought. She pulled her hair together and tucked it behind both ears. She wished her hair would behave like other girls’ hair for once. _How do these girls leave their hair down all the time??_

Jimin drove into the driveway a few minutes later. Jackie blushed and hoped for a normal conversation. Jimin could be very passive aggressive, while Jackie just straight out spat venom. The thought made Jackie smile though. Their friendship had survived several fights, and it was stronger than ever. She knew they would make up. However, until they did, she hoped that both of them could control their tongues around other people.

Jimin jumped out of the car, followed by two other people- Suga, and a guy with hair as dark as the night, and tired but kind eyes. He smiled at both Kyungsoo and Jackie, and Kyungsoo introduced him to her as Hoseok. Suga fistbumped both of them and winked at Jackie, and Jimin highfived Kyungsoo and gave Jackie a small nod. However something came over her at that moment; Jimin looked horribly exhausted and upset, and she didn’t want to contribute even one tiny bit to it anymore. She walked forward and enveloped him in a bear hug. His body stiffened under hers at first, but then he hugged her back with the same fervor. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in her hair. “I’m sorry too,” she replied.

Then they were all packed in Jimin’s car, and their windows were down while music streamed through the amazing speakers Jimin had installed and out into the refreshingly cool evening air. Jackie put her head slightly out the window and let her hair whip through the wind. Suga reached out from behind and pulled her hair and she turned around and whacked him on the arm. “Kyungsoo! You’ve taught your friends your childish games too?” she yelled playfully.

Hoseok laughed in response. “Now you guys are behaving like Mia and I.”

“Yeah, how’s Mia?” Suga asked him.

“She’s fine, she’s made quite a few friends, and is always invited to sleepovers and such.” Hoseok smiled, thinking about how excited Mia became while packing her owl themed night dress and fluffy blankets.

“Jackie, Mia’s Hoseok’s little sister. She’s the cutest thing ever. You should meet her, might help with your temper,” Suga teased.

Jackie just scowled back, leading everyone to laugh.

“Come on guys,” Jimin said, laughing, “don’t make her regret coming.”

Jackie shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, I do have temper issues.” She laughed.

A few minutes later, the car swung into a gravelly parking area from where one could hear the waves crashing into rocks and the screeching seagulls. Suga climbed out and took a deep breath of the refreshing sea air. His gaze drifted to Jackie, who was doing the same. He smiled. There was something about her that made him curious, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. She was like a magnet; the first time they met in the coffeeshop, Suga felt like he had known her his entire life. He had to find out why.

Kyungsoo led the way to a small restaurant which was more like a shack with a few stoves and an open-air sitting area. The place served the best stir-fry noodles in the entire city though. Everyone stood in a line to place their order. Jackie went before Suga, getting all the vegetables but peas and asparagus.

“Those are the exact two vegetables I don’t eat,” Suga said, as he waited behind her.

“That’s probably the only thing we have in common,” Jackie replied playfully. Suga just laughed and got ready to place his order.

Soon, all of them were sitting around a round, rickety table, gazing out at the sea and the setting sun. Orange and pink clouds spread across the horizon, and the water glittered like gemstones. It was a beautiful evening, and the fresh, hot noodles with veggies and meat in cute, little boxes made for a wonderful evening and dinner.

“Let’s walk next to the water after we’re done,” Jimin said, with a mouth full of food.

“Jesus, Jimin,” Kyungsoo laughed, “you’re going to choke if you stuff your mouth like that.”

“Okay, mom,” Jimin retorted, and Kyungsoo kicked him under the table.

“I’m going to go now, you children join me later. Hoseok?”

Hoseok was the only one who had finished eating too. He stood up and him and Jackie removed their shoes and walked down to the water.

“I’d like to meet your sister,” Jackie said, squeezing the sand with her toes.

Hoseok smiled. “She is such an extrovert. She loves meeting new people, we can definitely arrange a meeting for you too. Do you have siblings?”

“An older brother. Aidan. He’s crazy but I love him.” Jackie laughed. “I actually live with him and his girlfriend. And guess what, Kyungsoo’s her son.”

“Ah, so you two must have a big age gap. I get it, I am older by Mia by like 16 years.”

Jackie laughed again. “Actually no, he is only 6 years older than me. His girlfriend’s much older.”

“Oh,” Hoseok said, and then laughed, embarrassed. “Oh well.”

“It’s okay, I’m still getting used to it. Yoojung’s a darling though. I love my brother but she is too good for him!” They were at the water now and Jackie began to walk in. Hoseok lend her his arm for support and they walked into the cool water, waves frothing around their feet. A nice silence filled the air, and the two of them gazed at the now purple sky and sounds of the water and birds. Jackie sighed. It had been a while since things had been this peaceful. She turned to look at Hoseok who had graciously given her his arm when she almost toppled into the water. Clumsiness was an inherent part of her, and she was grateful for the support. She hadn’t realized how tall he was until now. Hoseok felt her gaze and turned to smile at her.

“I haven’t socialized in a very long time. You won’t believe it, but I was so darn noisy and loud. And…well, things happened, and… all I want to say is that my apologies if I don’t talk much…” he laughed.

“I like silence,” Jackie said simply, and her kind smile told Hoseok that he had nothing to apologize for. He nodded at her.

The quiet was broken by screams as the others came running down the beach. Jimin was being chased by both Kyungsoo and Suga, and he ran into the water, slipped, and fell on his butt. Within a few seconds, Kyungsoo and Suga were tackling him, all of them drenched with salt water. Jackie and Hoseok stepped back, laughing hard. Jimin managed to free himself and ran towards Jackie, holding her by the waist and lifting her up, to throw her into the water too. Suga pulled Hoseok in as well, and all of them ended up running from each other, pushing each other in, and slapping the refreshing cold water on each other’s faces.

Jackie’s stomach hurt from laughing so hard. She gave up and lay back, letting the water wash over her waist and neck. Her hair floated under her, and the water cooled her scalp. Jimin splashed onto his back and lay next to her, a big smile lighting up his face. “Hi,” he said.

Jackie smiled at him. “How are you?” she asked.

“Better,” Jimin replied, “did a lot of thinking, and…I am more at peace, you could say. I am still sorry I lashed out at you.”

“It’s okay, really. I wasn’t the kindest either. I’m glad we made up though.”

“We always do,” Jimin said, reaching out and pushing a stray hair behind her ear. His warm brown eyes sparkled merrily at her, and Jackie thought about how she never realized it, but Jimin had the sweetest smile. It lit up his eyes like stars, and it infected those around him too. She couldn’t help but smile back. He was the only one who could make her smile that big.

A loud cough distracted her. Suga loomed over the two of them, grinning widely. “Get a room, you too,” he said, chuckling. Jimin quickly pulled his fingers away that were still lingering next to Jackie’s ear. For some reason, Jackie’s cheeks flushed and she sat up.

“Get a life, Suga,” she said splashing him with water. That was a mistake. He lunged forward and tackled her, and they were all back into behaving like crazy children, playing in the water and filling the air with loud and happy whoops.


	16. Chapter 16

_Taehyung would be back today._

Kelly took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. She had the biggest crush on Taehyung since they were kids. It had been 6 years since now, and she had been unable to get over it. They didn’t really talk, and Kelly felt stupid for liking someone without knowing them well enough, and for so damn long. She had dated a guy in her class for like 2 months last year, but then she had been put in a group project with Taehyung, and her childhood crush was back in full, raging effect. She couldn’t do this to her then boyfriend, so she broke it off. It wasn’t working too well anyway, he only cared about dating the daughter of one of the richest families in the city. _Oh well._ She went in and her eyes scanned the room. _There he is._ Taehyung sat next to a window, looking out at the fields and the tennis courts. She walked slowly to a free seat next to him, trying her hardest to not make it seem like she was doing it to sit next to him. _Ugh, why do I do this. I need to stop behaving like a child, I need to get over this!_ She tried to convince herself that she was doing this only to ask him if he was doing okay. He was so badly hurt, any nice person would ask him. A small voice in the back of her head however, said, _you can ask him how he is doing without sitting next to him_. Ignoring the voice, Kelly put her bag next to the chair and sat down. Taehyung turned to look at her and gave her a small smile.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“Kelly.” Taehyung said, nodding at her.

Before they could talk more, their teacher walked in, followed by Jungkook who came running and panting into the room, and settled down in the chair in front of Taehyung. Taehyung playfully pretended to look at his watch, and Jungkook just ignored him, trying to catch his breath. “Traffic,” he finally muttered, explaining the reason behind his lateness. He nodded at Kelly and turned around to take down notes for the day.

..........................................................................

_…6 years ago, at the school playground…_

The little girl with mousy brown hair was pushed back against the slides, and three bullies stood towering over her. She was really tiny, and the two boys and one girl were glaring at her and preventing her from running away.

“Give us your lunch money,” the big girl sneered at the small one.

“I…I…don’t have any.”

“Stop lying!” one of the guys screamed, and stamped on the little girl’s foot. Tears streamed down her face.

“You are horrible! I am going to tell teacher! And your parents!” the girl screamed back, bending down to rub her injured foot.

“Oh really, are you?” the other boy growled.

The girl didn’t reply. She was angry but scared. These three were the worst bullies, and had injured other kids much more badly. She just wanted to get away. But then, before she could do anything, she felt a sharp pain on the side. The boy had pushed her back, and the other boy and girl kicked her in the stomach. She felt the breath being knocked out of her, and when she felt a kick to her mouth, she tasted metallic blood. And at that very second, so much rage filled her that she thought she would burst. She saw nothing but red in front of her eyes. The red was replaced by Seunghyun’s bloodied face when these three had punched and kicked him in the face. _Her poor brother._ Kelly stood up, blood dripping down her chin, and with her tiny fists she hit one of the boys in jaw. She kicked the girl and actually bit the second boy. They howled with pain and shoved Kelly back. She hit her head on the side of the slide and her vision swam in front of her. She still tried to get up and hit them, flailing her arms and kicking and sputtering but refusing to give up. _I am going to hurt them so bad that they will be scared of hurting anyone else again!_ Kelly screamed and kicked until she didn’t feel anything anymore. Her eyes fluttered open, and met light, brown ones. _Who is this?_ A little boy hovered over her so she wouldn’t feel the kicks and punches anymore. He shut his eyes, to absorb the pain. Kelly’s heart hurt. _Who was this stranger willing to help her like this?_

“Hey,” she yelled at him, “what are you doing?”

His eyes flew open. “They’ll kill you!”

“If we don’t kill them first!”

The boy’s eyes flashed. And a grin spread across his face. He rolled over and pulled Kelly up. They screamed and charged towards the three bullies and climbed up their shoulders, pulling their hair and kicking them and punching their nose.

Kelly yelled, “How dare you! How dare you bully us? Do you know how much you hurt my brother??!!! You little, you little…” Kelly debated whether she should use the word her mother had told her not to use. _Oh well._ “You little…. BITCHES!”

She heard her new friend laugh loudly when she said that, and she turned to look at him, and found him smiling back at her. The bullies were running away, and Taehyung and Kelly were bloody and bruised and their clothes were torn at several places. But they were happy 10-year olds. And proud.

The boy limped towards her and raised his hand to shake hers. “I am Taehyung,” he said, smiling. “Those…” he paused, “bitches.” He grinned at using Kelly’s word for them. “They hurt my best friend Jungkook so badly a few days ago. I couldn’t let them hurt anymore people. I am glad we could beat them up!”

Kelly nodded. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Of course,” Taehyung replied,grinning widely. “You were so brave, fighting three of them alone, I couldn’t just stand there and not do anything.”

Kelly blushed. She was called tiny and a mouse and delicate…never brave. She liked it. Before she could respond, Taehyung gave her a quick hug. This made Kelly blush even harder. “I will see you around! I need to go, my brother must be waiting…”

“That’s okay,” Kelly replied, smiling. “See you Taehyung.”


End file.
